Ginerva and Draconius
by Fanstagram
Summary: What if harry potter wasn't always so great. when ginny weasley figures that out it reminds her of her past and more, she needs to figure out how to escape this living hell. And she does, with the help of dumbledore some slytherins and those regular american folk. NOT a oneshot, read to figure out more


Howdy y'all! It's Nova... So first of all I would like to thank my beloved readers because I never thought that anyone would read these stories ( a/n: except for you miss kathrine)

Cxndy cxne: I like the name Virginia better, but I am just going to use it for fun

Foreveragoddess5: Thank you for all of the support I love the compliments!

Cookiemonster234: Thanks for the advice, P.S. sorry about this it's Drinny

miss Kathrine: I am writing this with you so I don't need to say anything cause youre next to me

disclaimer: blah blah blah the usual drill, I do not own Harry Pooper

so people before I start I just wanna say I really didn't want to post this because I wrote this in my journal as a personal thing, but miss Kathrine over there made me so here goes nothin. Also everybody listen up! if i get any complaints about Ginervas name being Virginia and ginerva through all of this I'm gonna yell at you and tell you to reread the begining, so this is your warning!

there is also little spectical i need to tell you, when ginny is 15 its OOTP so don't freak that its not when harry's 15 also a year goes by in the beginning so the story actually takes place when half blood prince does but i totally messed up the story line

_hello all, I am Novas' conscience and the credit should all go to me because I thought of all of this_

git, just let the readers read i mean they don't want to listen to you so be quiet

_never! I am you. there's no stopping me now!_

Nova: *tiredly* let the show begin

Virginia Weasley was ignored her entire life. She was ignored her first year, so when she met Tom, she didn't trust him at first, but when she realized he actually listened, it was the happiest she'd ever been. In second year, nobody paid attention to her because they afraid of the girl who opened the chamber. In third year, people were too busy with the triwizard tournament to give her a second glance. In her fourth year, even she stopped caring, because she was too caught up in her studies, and now here she was a week before her fifth year waiting for her Hogwarts owl.

Suddenly, her attention was diverted when a loud BAM! echoed throughout the room. She flinched suddenly to see a large Hogwarts owl fly through her opened window and onto her now cluttered desk. Virginia spotted a letter peeking out from the ruffle of brown/gray feathers and picked it up to examine it. It read:

_Dear Miss Virgina Weasley, _

_Due to your excelling grades and mostly O's in every class, we are pleased to inform you we are giving you the opportunity to skip fifth year and proceed to sixth. I know that you have a slight predicament so Floo me when uou are available. _

_Headmaster, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Virginia pondered the proposition, _weighing_ her options. _What if I ask Dumbledore if I can skip sixth year instead? _she asked herself. _Maybe I can go somewhere else for fifth year. To forget what has happened at Hogwarts. _

_Yes, _she decided_, that should do nicely._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Dusting the soot off her, she scanned _the_ office, finding just the man she wanted to see. he was shoulder deep in papers, as he always was, office bordered with books and files, and a golden red bird with beautiful plumage sitting on a perch right by him. He looked up, slightly surprised to see the red haired girl he was thinking about right if front of him.

"Hello Ginerva, nice to see you again." Dumbledore said, shaking Ginerva out of her revere

"Albus" she said nodding her head slightly, still deep in thought.

" sit if you may please." Albus remarked, directing torwards the chair.

" i have a tight schedule Professor. You should know about that, so i'd rather stand." ginerva said

" oh! yes, that is today. i hope you have a good time." proclaimed Dumbledore

" i hope i will to. But albus i did not come here to talk about my adventure to america, i came to talk about the letter you sent me."

" Ahh, that is a good subject to talk about. Now what is it you want to know?" spoke the man with eyes now twinkling with wonder

" thank you for the opportunity i would love to move up a year but, well, you see there are some flaws." she said a hint of worry in her voice

" alright, i would like to know what is troubling you about his situation, so if you please continue."

" how do i put this... you see i would not like people to know about this revelation unless they absolutely have to or figure out them selves, that is all i have to this matter... except for the sleeping situations." Ginerva said rapidly

" ah well that sounds reasonable, i'll arrange private rooming by the time you get back, and someone or should i say some thing would like to speak with you.' he said with a slight chuckle

" thank you sir. and let us see who this something is.' she said grinning

Albus stood up abruptly and went to one of his shelf where the sorting hat lay peacefully covered in a layer a dust and cobwebs. As he picked the hat up it regained posture and began to speak.

" albus haven't seen you in ages, it has almost been 24 hours! oh, i see our dear virginia is here. you've grown up to a very strong woman i see. "

" and you have become such a wise hat over the years very nice to speak with you." she said laughing, " now may i know what you wanted to speak to me about?"

" so thats why you woke me up. well you see virginia ever since your first year when you put me on i knew you shouldn't be in Grffyndor look what it's caused you, but anyway i still feel as if you don't fit there and now it seems you don't want to be there so would you like to be resorted my lady?"

" it would be an honor." virginia said placing the hat on her head

" you haven't changed my darling i know just where to put you,' and after a moment of thought the hat shouted that one word that most usual grffyndors would hate,

" SLYTHERIN"


End file.
